EOV Starbound's journey
by kingleomon13
Summary: The Starbound guild's journey through Yggdrasil.


Chapter 1: Lilith

A/N while I was first writing this my computer decided to shut down and I hadn't saved yet so as I'm rewriting this I'm still a bit mad but thankfully I only lost a few paragraphs save early and save often kids anyway I've been playing Etrian odyssey V a lot and I've really been enjoying it so I thought I'd write about my team in it I'm not sure if this will become a full story or not but what ever for now I'm starting with my necromancer Lilith also instead of how I handled monster drops in Sly it's going to be like in the anime Danmachi where the monsters dissolve and leave things behind

She wandered the streets of Iorys, she didn't have a destination in mind and just walked to give herself something to do. As she walked people continuously gave her strange looks but she didn't particularly care.

There were plenty of reasons for people to stare at her be it the large coffin strapped to her back that was bigger than she was, or her minimal clothing wearing only a jacket that was mostly opened in the front showing off almost all of her body save for a well placed chain which covered her nipples and the bottom of her jacket which covered her nether region from view, perhaps it was her unnaturally dark skin with scars here or there and a particularly large one across her stomach, perhaps it was her eyes the sclera of which were black and her irises were a deep blood red although only one was visible the other was hidden by the bangs of her long light purple hair.

Whatever the reason people continued to stare and she continued to ignore them. She eventually found herself in front of the explorers guild and with nothing better to do went inside. The only person inside, as usual, was the giant armored guild master, Egar, who was bent over his desk filling out paperwork. Lilith approached the desk, barely making a sound, and waited.

After a few minutes the guild master raised his head and saw her there "Ah Lilith I'm sorry I didn't notice you come in, next time let me know when you arrive." he paused as he saw her head bob a bit whether it was from her nodding or just a natural body movement he did not know so he continued "Is there something I can do for you?"

The girl stood staring at him for a few seconds before replying in her quiet monotone voice "Has anyone asked for me?"

"I'm afraid not, but it shouldn't be too long, since yggdrasil has been reopened more and more adventurers are flocking to Iorys to form guilds, so soon enough someone will want to add you just give it a bit more time. Of course you could always form your own guild."

Lilith shook her head "I wouldn't be good at leading"

"Very well just keep coming back and soon enough you'll be recruited."

"Ok I'll be back tomorrow." with that she turned around and went back outside. She stood for a moment before deciding to hunt some monsters. While yggdrasil was not open to those not in a guild the forests around Iorys were still filled with monsters, albeit weaker ones than were found in yggdrasil.

Lilith left the city and walked towards a nearby forest. Just before Lilith entered the forest she stopped and unstrapped the coffin from her back. She pulled it apart and stuck her hand into it where a ghostly flame bloomed to life around the appendage fixing it in place she did the same with the other hand. Once she was finished she began to feel the spirits around her in order to more accurately feel the spirits she needed to bare her skin to the world. Once her connection to the spirits was complete she began to chant her aria to summon a wraith.

During the aria she supplied her own life and magical essence to give the wraith form. When she was finished the lid of her coffin opened and out stepped a shadowy form of a human that was no more. She repeated the process twice to summon the max number of wraiths she could handle and after she was finished she drank a medica to restore herself.

She wandered the forest for hours fighting any monsters she came across and collecting any materials they left behind. She knew it would begin to grow dark before too long and so she returned to the edge of the forest, dismissed her wraiths, restrapped the coffin to her back, and began the trek back to Iorys.

She returned to the city just as it was becoming dark, and went to see Syrik to sell the stuff she had gathered. As she approached the Brouni boy waved to her saying "Hey Lilith got some stuff to sell me?" She handed him the bag of materials and after a bit he paid her "Anything else?"

Lilith nodded "I need another medica." she passed back some of the ental as he gave her the medica. After it was stored away Lilith left and went to the twilight tavern to get some food. As she entered Mirina called out to her "Hey Lilith." she walked up to the taller Celestrian "What can I get for you today?"

"The usual."

The older woman sighed "Come on you need to eat more or else you're gonna stunt your growth even more."

Lilith closed her eyes in thought for a few moments "Ok surprise me with some extra." Mirina smiled and pointed her to an empty table and left to go prepare her food. After a few minutes Mirina returned with her usual order along with a plate with steak.

After eating and paying, Lilith went to the Inn paid Jenetta for a room and slept. When she awoke morning light was streaming through her window. She got up went downstairs to have breakfast and left.

She wandered the streets of Iorys again before once more winding up at the explorers guild, she went inside and cleared her throat announcing her presence to Egar "Oh Lilith perfect timing there's someone waiting for you. She over in that room there." he pointed to a room to the side. She approached the room that contained the woman who, unknown to her, would change her life.

A/N and it's done I hope you all enjoyed it this took me longer than normal to write usually once I start writing I can finish it within a day or two but this took almost four days to complete, anyway if you want more let me know and until next time, I need to get some sleep.


End file.
